17 Again
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: With both their parents marriages breaking down due to the neglect; the two future champions feel the tension in their lives and begin to use it to their advantage. Like Makoto's shopping trips with his Mum and Gou's ambitious and rebellious behaviour in the beyblading industry. But what would happen, if their teenage sons met the original champions years ago? Find out ;).
1. Chapter 1

Steering the wheel to turn into his luxury mansion drive, the wealthy Hiwatari stepped outside his Aston Martin car with a suitcase in his hand and his jacket balancing upon his broad arm. The weather was cool and the atmosphere was silent with a slight disturbance in. _Here I am_ - The bluenette thought to himself as a sigh escape his throat. But behind the barrier of the workaholic and un-emotional self centred feelings, was guilt twisting within his stomach. Being late home - Was never ever something the Mrs approved off, although now is the time to accept his punishment like a mature adult.

Walking into the house to hear nothing but the echo of his own footsteps against the stone floor, Kai bit his bottom lip as he loosened the tie around his neck. "Grace" He called out into the cold tension, before walking into the dinning room to feel his crimson eyes widen in shock, whilst his skin wrenched against toned muscles. "Oh hell."

Standing up in a huff. The disappointed young wife glared to her husband standing by the carefully made up table. Grace loved Kai and had spent all week planning this evening to perfection. He had promised to be home early. So the brunette had spent all afternoon preparing a romantic meal, and getting all dressed up for the special evening. "Oh hell?" Grace repeated in a hurt tone "Is that all you have to say?"

Noticing that her mascara had smudged around her red eyes, Kai felt his heart rise into his throat. But that dint stop him from defending himself. "Grace, don't start. I just finished work. I had a meeting with the new head of the BBA..." Though the Russian knew it was no excuse, he still tried to stand his ground knowing he had no leg really to stand on. "Grace." His voice tone began stuttering as he deep down couldn't bare the state his love was in. The rich Hiwatari was ashamed, although the bluenette would never show it.

The tears started running their way down Graces tanned cheeks again "You're never home! I try to get over it, but I just cant this time!" The brunettes voice was shaken and creaked, filled with emotion "Do you even know what day it is!?" The young wife and mother felt her heart ripping into shreds. "Do you Kai!? I really did believe you would be home on time today" Grace attempted to whipe the tears form her eyes.

Realizing it was game over instantly as his wife hinted at what day it was - Kai just didn't forget, he set reminders and everything. But the Russian just always got so caught up in everything and it slipped his mind. A cheap bunch of flowers or chocolates on the way home would have really soothed this over massively - But its too late now. "Grace. Must we go over this? I work to provide for my family, making sure they get the best they deserve. My son is a world champion beyblader and my wife lives in the lap of luxury. How can I afford that if I don't work?" The tension was unbearable for Kai. Especially when he realized his son was probably listening, all he ever wanted was to give them the life he never had.

"Your never home! Your missing out on your son growing up! Your missing out on our life together. But your to busy to notice!" Grace said. The tears didn't stop, now her voice was raw as she kept speaking in so much pain "Its our wedding anniversary!" Grace said throwing the napkin "I don't know if I can go on like this" The wife said through her tears she loved this man to death but a woman can only take as much.

Knowing every word she said was hurting herself more than it was hurting him, Kai knew his wife too well and knew this was all just anger of the moment. But still that don't change the mistake he'd done. "What do you suggest I do then?" That's all the Hiwatari could say now, though he already knew what his petite brunette wife was going to say - Quit. The Russians mind was sly enough to register that after a little fluffing to his love, everything would be fine again. For another 5 minutes at least. Grace meant so much to him, the only woman who ever saw the soft caring side of the once cold selfish young man. Now its just collapsing before him.

"Ah shit!" A familiar voice gasped in pain, as he ran in from the huge mansion garden, away from the large beyblade dish over into the kitchen. The younger Hiwatari turned the cold tap on and stuck his hand underneath it, holding in the yelps and sharp remarks from pain as he'd burnt his hand from the Dranzer beyblade that had been gifted to him from his father. The greatest honour a son could inherit, as the younger bluenette was desperate to make his father proud. But the pain of his hand soon faded aside, as Gou had heard something even more painful, his parents arguing yet again about his fathers behaviour in the other room. "Jeez." Rolling his crimson eyes as he registered every word that filled the frustrated tension, to make him only more bitter deep within.

"I married you, for you. Not for your money" The highly upset wife said, reaching for another tissue "We need you home." The petite brunette paused for a moment. "Maybe we should take a little time apart." The suggestion finally entered the tension, snapping it completely. "I love you Kai."

* * *

"DAD! Can I have a new Beyblade? I need a updated one to kick Gou's ass!" The young blader requested from his father, wanting to become a world champion just like his dad was. Makoto Granger had a big name to live up to and so far Gou was making it difficult, even if they were best friends. Which of course no one would admit to.

"Makoto son" Tyson gasped "Can you wait till end of the mouth champ?" The nervous father asked with his voice filled with guilt. The Japanese male had been putting a lot of money into his new business, which was so close to becoming a massive success. But it did make them suffer with a few cut backs.

Mean-whilst in the background cooking the family's favourite meal, was the blonde mother who was listening in a sly manor. Not believing her husband and father to her dearest handsome son would say no to the young determined male who wanted to make his dad proud, yet unfairly held him back. "Why cant he have it now?" Ruby questioned and peeked into the dojo front room to spot before her chestnut brown eyes, her son with a disappointed look upon his face. Once again. _That's it!_ - A nerve within the wife snapped big time.

"Makoto can have it end of the month." Tyson repeated feeling the guilt build inside him "I don't have the money for a blade right now, we are getting some new equipment for the gym and it will bring in a lot of money." Tyson gasped trying to get all his excuses ready, knowing that it wont be good enough.

"But dad." Makoto said in innocent way that only the young boy could, making the proud fathers heart tighten, he did spend a lot of time at home and at the same time trying to built a better future for them, but some times the sacrifices where a-bit much.

A growl escaped Ruby`s mouth. "Makoto you going around Gou`s today?" The mother questioned in blunt tone that sounded as if she was trying her best to be soft and gentle. But the blondes vile temper just was over powering vastly. "You will have a new beyblade tomorrow baby. I promise. Mummy will buy it for you." Cracking a faint smile to the boy she cherished.

Tyson was dying to throw out – _Don't make promises you cant keep_ - but it was best to keep quiet. It was clear that his little 'wifie' was in a vile mood, making Tyson give a slight shiver knowing there's an argument on its way. The ex champ hated to disappoint his family, being a traditional Japanese male, it was his job to provide and keep them happy. The anxious husband gave a nervous laugh "Have fun at Gou's champ. We'll talk when you get back" Not wanting his son to be present when there might be a spat.

"Sure" Makoto smiled brightly at his mother "I love you mum later".

"I love you." She mumbled and waited for the sound of the front door to close, to know the coast was clear. "So..." Ruby eyed the Granger sitting on the sofa with a pale expression upon his toned face. "I honestly don't know where to start." Wanting to pull his head off in temper, but for once thinking things through before the vile tempered blonde did something she`ll regret. Ruby loved Tyson - But he kept crossing the borderline and it was forcing her to keep growing distant from him.

"Now Ruby, Hun before you get to mad at me. Its not as bad as you think. I swear." Tyson said in a nervous tone, but cracking an goofy smile. His guilt was consuming him, but the stubborn male tried not to let it show… that much "I promise end this month Makoto can have new gear. Stuffs just abit tight at the minute….I…." Tyson ran out of words seeing the anger in his wife's beautiful chestnut brown eyes, even worse Tyson saw the hurt that lay in her eyes. Hurt that he would do anything to take away.

Walking over to the piece of paper on the wall which was signed by the mayor of Japan, the deeds which was now Tyson`s new growing gym. Ruby picked it up and glanced her chestnut brown eyes upon the framed paper, ready to smash it then burn it to end this non stop nightmare. "Well, im sick and tired of you being so selfish. I'm so bored of your excuses! And I'm so hurt that you wont even let me work, I bet I'd be a better provider than you ever were!" Throwing everything at him the angry wife could think of. "Do you even care?!"

Gasping in shock Tyson ducked and gulped, Ruby had a right to be mad at him. Tyson knew he does go a-bit far at times but he was building a future? _Wasn't he?_ "I CARE!" Tyson felt his wife's words hit him in the gut "I always care! I want what's best for you and my son!" Feeling his chest tighten. The over worked husband picked up the broken vase "You don't have to work, that's my job not yours." Tyson said his voice shocked by her fury, he knew his delicate wife had a very short temper. But lately something was pulling them apart, it was painful. Sometimes not even his bubbling jokes cheered her up when they had a spat.

Tears filled the young chestnut brown eyes of the matured woman as she got to the point where her wise mind put her foot down. "What's best for my son?" Ruby started laughing in a nervous manor. "If you knew what was best for my son, you'd be support him and jump at his requests. Just like I do. But that's never going to happen is it?" Turning her back to him and folding her arms. "You never listen and if you wont provide for him. I'll tare it out you with a solicitor and a few divorce papers." The blonde put her kids first and right now that was the backbone to staying strong.

Shocked. Tyson stood frozen as warm tears filled his eyes. "I … always tried to do best" Slowly Tyson's mind registered to his wife's last sentence and the warm tears spilled down his face. "Wait Ruby, you can't do this." Tyson pleaded not believing this was happening to him. "You and Makoto, your my world" The gym owner's voice was raw and broken, his emotions over flowing. It was the truth without his family, Tyson had nothing, he would die for Ruby and Makoto tomorrow. Where did he go so wrong? "Don't do this" he chocked knowing that Ruby was serious, but refusing to accept it.

* * *

Sitting on the grass field, biting his bottom lip in pain as he watched his pink haired friend wrap up his hand with a non stick bandage, Gou was just like his father with the gift of being able to control his emotions. Holding in the pain and emptiness of his parents arguing earlier, but then again it wasn't the first. "Do you have to wrap it so tight?!" The younger Hiwatari demanded in a cold and sharp tone, not impressed as he heard Makoto start laughing.

Ling chuckled and tied the bandage together. "All done." The little Kon announced and cracked a warm smile. "You can thank me later Gou, its not a problem." She added in a playful tone knowing that the handsome Russian would never ever in a million years say the words: "_Thank you_" _Dear of him _- Ling thought to herself, used to his ways by now.

"Jeez Gou! Think we can go through a practice without you injuring yourself?" Makoto teased fiddling with his beyblade. The younger Japanese teenager knew there was something on his friends mind, but the young Granger had enough on his own mind. Makoto kept his smile even if he was bothered. "If Ling keeps wrapping you up, you'll end up being a mummy by end of the week!" The young granger laughed again.

Shrugging it off in a stubborn manor as he fixed his crimson eyes upon the bandaged hand, the bluenette then replied "That's how you learn isn't it?" Being the eldest of the group and wisest by far, he slowly cracked a faint smirk as Gou picked up his Dranzer blade up within his free hand, knowing one day he will totally master this power. "But still, i bet with one hand i can still wipe the floor with you."

"You wish gou! Some people never learn though" Makoto sighed and sat down next to his friends adjusting the baseball cap that he got from his dad. Makoto could still remember the day Tyson had given it to him. The young boy was never prouder. "Just wish there was a way to teach them a lesson that they can learn." Makoto was talking about his dad and his reckless behaviour causing his parents bickering. Makoto loved both his parents dearly, but sometimes his young heart hurt even more when his dad spent more money on his work than on them.

Clicking on to the odd tension within the group, Ling soon put her foot down and decided to snap the two best friends into confession mode. "Guys!" The girl had lost her patiences and knew this was the only way the two boys would listen. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so depressed? Your making me unhappy too." The caring girl demanded and questioned sharply, really not impressed, but in a way trying to be supportive as she was willing to help them out no matter what the problem was.

Looking up to the normally cheerful girl member of the group, Makoto shrugged "Its my parents, their arguing again and I think its really serious this time" The young boy confessed what was so heavy on his heart, he wanted it to be fixed. Makoto wanted them to be a little happy family and of course he wanted to be the best blader in the world. Makoto gave a cocky smirk. " How about you Gou?"

Twitching in annoyance as he`d just had a mouthful of Ling`s shouting down his ears, the elder glared his crimson eyes over to the pinkette and growled. "There's more ways of catching our attention in a calm manor you..." Gou cut himself off knowing if he insulted her all hell would break loose and after today. The young Hiwatari just wasnt in the mood to argue. "Besides, i got better things to do than discuss the depressing things in my life right now." Feeling his broad figure tense up. "Just wish there was a way to stop it right now." Gou mumbled and stood himself up.

"Jeez. I`m sorry to hear that guys." Ling had no experience in dealing with problems within the family, as everything within her home was hunky dory. Rei and Mariah had many children and have been a happily married couple ever since. Its as if destiny had created them for one another. Making the young pinkette girl proud and grateful. "If there's ever something I can do, let me know." Patting Makoto`s back softly.

"We need to make them stop" Makoto sighed getting up to his feet too "A way to stop it, and teach them a lesson at the same time" The young Granger said and scratched the back of his neck before looking in to Ling innocent eyes. "But how?" Makoto questioned looking around their training grounds trying to think of something to do. "I just wish they were kids again to find out what made them fall for each-other"

Raising an eyebrow to his "friends" little speech, Gou began walking back over to the beyblade dish with a faint smirk appearing over his pale face. A sly smirk. "Your so pathetic Makoto. The day that happened would be the day my mother met another man." He teased and slowly glanced over his shoulder just to see his reaction. In Gou's set mind - That was never going to happen. Or was it?

* * *

Authors Note: This story was posted upon our original account, but we have had some complications and can't take it down. So we have posted it upon our new account with the grammar and spelling changes :). This story though brings back so many memories and at the time, broke our little hearts to write as some events in this story relate to us personally. Review and Message :) We would be delighted to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a slow yawn, the sun was creeping through the window curtains, falling straight upon the Japanese males slumbering face. Tossing around in bed having a nightmare, Tyson twitched as his dream felt so real. His wife, the only woman he had ever loved had brutally kicked him out of their cosy home and filed for a divorce, his life was crumbling apart. The dark haired man's sleeping face twitched again, Tyson's body felt so empty and alone. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, Tyson noticed it was empty; quickly the distressed husband sat up and reality hit him hard. "It wasn't a dream." His voice sleepy and disappointed. Tyson pulled his hand through his thick dark hair, but for some reason, the broad Japanese male felt as if he had enough energy to run a marathon, where most morning he couldn't pull himself out of bed in time.

"Just another day in hell" The ex world champion stated whilst walking to the bathroom in a lazy manner with his sweat pants hanging loosely on his body. "Shave time, lets get this day over wi…." Freezing in front of the mirror, his mind went blank "AAAAAHHH" Tyson let out a high pitch scream seeing a whole different face staring back at him.

Meanwhilst in the same household which he owned, the ex beyblade team-mate rushed upstairs to where the high pitch scream was coming from. "What's going on?!" The blonde American asked in a concerned tone, as his aqua blue eyes then flung open widely in shock. "Ty...Tyson?" Max questioned nervously, feeling his muscles tense and his heart raised into his throat. The struggling man had transformed into a young man again. _This must be a dream_ - Max thought to himself and just froze on the spot like a lemon.

Not getting enough of touching his face, his chest and even peeked into his trousers. "Max its me!" Tyson said shocked at the sound of his own voice, this had to be another part of the nightmare? _But_ _Nope, this time it was real_. _How_! "Its Tyson ..I am a kid again!" The newly transformed teenager looked to his old friend with his teddy bear brow eyes widened full of disbelieve and wonder.

Noticing the pj`s Tyson went to bed with suddenly buried the young Japanese male. Max bit his bottom lip and slowly approached him. "How the..." The blonde gripped hold of his toned cheeks and pinched them, to check if this vision before him was real. "What did you do Tyson!? Your scaring me!" The American yelled in his face, desperate to know so he could fix things for his best friend - Especially as lately luck wasn't on his side.

"I haven't done anything! I just woke up!" Tyson defended himself looking back to the image in the mirror. "I am a teenager again!" Not sure if he should be doing back flips or break down in tears from the strange situation! He had a teenage kid, a wife (for the time being)and now he was standing in his best friend bathroom in lose pj's. Although deep inside he was raging in teenage hormones. "Maxie boy! I got a pimple!"

_Oh my...There must be an explanation for this_! - The blonde thought to himself and stood up properly. "Maybe this is a second chance Tyson." Max raised an eyebrow and began to rub the back of his neck in a unsure manor "But first go have breakfast whilst I dig out some old clothes." The best friend sighed and walked out of the bathroom to let the teenager have his privacy. Acting like a father suddenly.

* * *

"Fucking hell." The Russian bluenette mumbled to himself as he walked himself into the kitchen, feeling so ready to tackle the rough day ahead of him with no fear at all. Which was quite odd for Kai when it came to his family's emotions. But the ex beyblader for once followed his growling ripped stomach which the Hiwatari had always been keeping in shape. "I am hungry." Kai opened the fridge and grabbed everything in sight before walking over to the luxury kitchen table. "Kenny, I'll have a coffee if your making one." He mumbled and dug into his breakfast full of unhealthy crap.

Adjusting his glasses, Kenny was normally well awake in the morning, but he had spent last night up late working on a new project. Kai's sudden statement for coffee startled the short male "Sure thing Kai." Having his former team-mate staying with him wasn't a problem, but when the intelligent male turned to face his friend. He let the coffee mug fall to the ground in shock, Kenny just stared with wide eyes. Was he really this tired "KAI! IS THAT YOU! WHO ARE YOU?"

Swallowing the last of the milk before raising an eyebrow as he glanced his crimson cold eyes over to the brunette. "What are you talking about Kenny?" Kai questioned in a un-emotional tone as he then grabbed hold of the yoghurt in-front of him, ready to shove them down his throat too. "And why did you drop my coffee for?" The bluenette added, not having a clue on what's going on and it didn't bother him either. For all Kai knew - Kenny was very very over tired.

Shaking uncontrollably, Kenny felt light headed as this was too much fiction for his logical mind to explain. Raising a shaking finger at his friend, Kenny took a deep breath attempting to steady himself " Kai…..either I spent to many hours in front of the computer or you are 17 again!" Saying in a scared voice, Kenny poked Kai's face "What did you do? Are you a impersonator? Am I being pranked?!" Kenny was on the edge of losing it, looking around for any camera's.

Slowly feeling his jaw open with confusion, Kai slowly smacked the smart brunette`s finger out his face. "You've lost your mind." Picking up a spoon but to only pause as within the reflection of the cheap metal, he spotted what Kenny was talking about. A younger Hiwatari, the one all the ladies adored once again. "Oh ...Uh..." He suddenly lost control of his tongue muscle, not really knowing where to put his face either.

"What did you do Kai? Eat something strange? Make a deal with the devil?" Kenny couldn't stop asking these questions trying to solve a puzzle that hit him from no were, knowing Kai was a married man but now he was a teenager. "You look exactly like you did when you where 17, there got to be a explanation to this" The Geek in Kenny started talking.

"If I made a deal with the devil." Kai paused and slammed down the spoon in frustration as it was just one thing after another."I wouldn't be in this fucking state! I didn't do nothing, I just woke up and there's you freaking me out. I'm 17 again, this is crazy!" The Russian bluenette began to have a small teenage fit as he then turned his back to the smart ex team-mate. _What's going on_? - The ex beyblader questioned himself mentally.

"You do know you could go to school." Kenny mumbled more to himself then Kai. "Check up on the kids you haven't seen then in a while since you and Grace toke your break" The intelligent former bladder said scratched his head and cleaned his glasses. "I think the universe might be trying to tell you something." Kenny pointed out with a light smile trying to cheer up his friend who was in a really bad state.

Kai felt his heart beat forcefully when Kenny mentioned his son. "Go to school?" He paused to click onto what the Japanese brunette really ment. "I guess I can do that." The Russian slowly felt a sly grin appear over his smooth lips as the inner bad boy was ready to come out and play again in the younger generation.

* * *

Not over the fact that his house seemed so empty and strange to him. The young teenager gave a heavy sigh actually glad he could come to school to forget that his dad wasn't home anymore. Makoto shook his head "Gou don't hog the dish…You know I ain't in a very blading mood today." The boy admitted about to pour his little heart out.

Blanking out the outside school world, the annoying laughs and playful screams. Nothing suddenly mattered, as the young strong Hiwatari fixed his crimson eyes forcefully upon the spinning blue beyblade within the center of the dish. Anger filled the young boys heart, making him become so cold and empty. "Shut up. Nobody cares." Gou snapped at his "friend", not in the mood for teary people with problems. As the bluenette had problems of his own. "Dranzer. Turbo Gigs." Ready to transform all that anger, into energy. Beyblading techniques his father used.

"Oh you don't mean that Gou. Your just in a shitty because you got same situation I do" Makoto snapped and sat down on the soft grass. The young Japanese boy fiddled with his blade and looked over the green field at the Cheerleaders who were already in their group going through the dances. "Mums been so down to. Its hard being the man of the house huh?" Makoto was hoping for some support, although at least he was getting it all of his chest. Which made him feel better.

The young pink haired girl sighed, as she couldn't believe how upside down everyone suddenly became within a few days. Nobody seemed to crack a smile, nobody seemed to want to beyblade anymore and nobody seemed to care. "I understand its hard for you boys, but must you let it get to you? I`m sure it would only hurt your parents more and make everything more frustrating." Ling commented and slowly patted the younger Granger`s back softly, trying to be supportive as possible. Trying to ease the depressing tension.

Not being able to help his cheeks glow pink slowly from the attention of the girl that Makoto had a silly childhood crush on, the younger Granger tried to hide the warm sensation quickly "I guess so, its just not cool at all." Like the fact that his father wasn't there to show him some moves that he promised or get him new gear to keep up with Gou "Nice move, new blade Gou?" Makoto raised his eyebrow "Are you ready for new tournament?"

Raising his hand up in the air to catch hold of the flaming beyblade, Gou slowly glanced his crimson eyes over his broad shoulder. "My mother brought it me out of sympathy." The younger bluenette did know since Kai wasn't in the house, not much seemed to have change except his mother. Which made his blood boil just to see her cry as he basically always had been the man of the house. "But as for the tournament. I cant wait to wipe the floor with everyone." The egotistic Hiwatari blood still ran within him, from his father. Ready to make his parents proud.

Feeling the sudden sly energy that was coming from the Russian. Ling raised her eyebrow and felt a sudden insecurity rise within her little busty figure. "Why do I get the feeling you have more plans that we think Gou?" The young pinkette stood up and approached him right in his face, no where near afraid of him. "Were going as a team, right? Just like we always planned." Knowing this tournament would be very difficult for her as she was the weakest one out of the three.

"Now why would I do that?" Gou grinned and slowly barged past the girl who was an unworthy rival in his books. The bluenette then walked his broad figure to the school gym, ready to get the serious training on the go and there was nothing to hold him back. His ambitious and strong willed mind was ready to strong enough to take on the world. Everything he needed was within a click of his fingers due to his rich inheritance. "Besides, my father would be verrrrry disappointed." Gou added in a sarcastic tone, remembering how his father used to push him into being solo himself, as the younger one was just the best in the group.

"Of course the three of us is a team. We made a deal" Makoto said firmly and glanced towards Gou but fell speechless when Gou walked away from the 2. _Damn it_, he always had to be stubborn. Makoto also wanted to make his father proud. Not sure where to put his face Makoto nudge the young girl next to him "Lets go get lunch Ling"

Ling felt her eyes widen wide as if they were going to roll out of her head, not believing what she just heard. "He better keep his end of the deal or I'll make that Hiwatari wish he'd never been born." The young pinkette let out her viscous spoilt side, as she knew Gou had to be the most mysterious and unpredictable one, ready to whatever it takes to become the best.


	3. Chapter 3

A grin appeared over the Russians face as he scanned the small familiar object within the palm of his hands. _They look so smaller these days compared to when I was younger_ - Kai thought to himself and paused to hear the sounds of footsteps creep up from behind him in the smart kitchen. "Kenny, I'm going out to test this and find Gou." The bluenette stated and clenched the tiny blue beyblade within the palm of his manly hands.

"Kai, I have to ask you play nicely." The old friend said in a warning tone, knowing that the Russian would probably not listen to him, but not having launched a Beyblade in years, the former blader could be back a beginners level. Kenny wouldn't dare say that out loud, knowing what a quick temper his ex-team captain has. "And try not to over do it either, the blades very powerful, one of my best works with modern technology." The brunette did this for a living and earned a lot from it as well.

Slowly looking over his shoulder, Kai shrugged at Kenny and walked out into the big wide world, ready to take on anything that came his way. Especially as he felt so alive again being so young. "Back to basics huh? This is so going to be boring." He complained to himself before making his way to the local park, ready to find the perfect sized and quiet atmosphere to suit his training needs.

* * *

_Damn, everything really did look bigger than they were_ - The young Granger thought, looking around the large park where he had spent so many hours growing up, on this grassy hill, he had met friends and some enemies along the way. Giving a goofy smile, the former world champion enjoyed thinking of the old days and regretted not having spent enough time out here with his family. Tyson blew out a steady breath and focused his deep brown eyes on the family that was having a picnic, looking like they where in bliss. The Japanese male heart ached missing the family he does have, pausing as Tyson realized it was Rei Kon and his family of girls.

That's where the tension in the atmosphere really tensed, as a young pinkette female who was about to take another bite of her sandwich, paused to notice within the corner of her caramel coloured eye was a worthy rival of hers "Makoto!" Ling called out in a slight demand, making her sisters jump from the unexpected. "Come join us!" She waved her arms in the air to catch his attention.

"Makoto? Where?" The former adult looked around puzzled, they just called his son, but he hasn't seen Makoto yet today. A sense of joy filled Tyson`s eye, remembering he could had to yet go home and see his boy. "Where is he?" Tyson asked again, now looking right at Rei for a answer, it hasn't completely sunk in to the father that he was actually a teenager again himself.

One of the elder pinkettes burst out laughing at the young Granger. "Jeez, Makoto always has been a show off." She paused and took another bite of her sandwich. "Just didn't expect him to be that stupid either." Making the rest of the group laugh until the youngest and newest toddler ran onto the scene and leaped into her arms.

The young Kon was about to lose her patiences and snap, until when Ling was about to open her mouth and the father who was about to sit down spotted the young familiar figure. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." Rei stated out loud to himself and felt his face fall priceless, recognizing it was Tyson. "Mariah wait here with the kids, I need a chat with that young boy." The dark haired Chinese broad man gasped before walking himself towards the ex champion at a quick and uncomfortable pace across the park field.

Lighting up as one of his old friends walked his way, Tyson pulled his best goofy grin "Rei! Do you have any idea how happy I am to see you?" The teenage Tyson commented in a cheerful voice looking up at his friends – Sure Rei had always been calm, but he felt a lot taller now. "So can we have a talk buddy?"

Raising an eyebrow to conclude the fact it was his old team-mate, Rei still felt his muscles tense to the shock of what he was seeing. "You took the words right out of my mouth Tyson. What did you do?" The mature father questioned and looked the ex champ up and down with his caramel coloured eyes curiously.

"Buddy this is so messed up I don't even know how it happened." The Japanese said honestly and looked down at his feet, knowing that this had something to do with his family issues. But felt ashamed to tell his old friend the truth, guilt was eating at him. "All I know is I woke up a teenager, I am trying to find Makoto to – He doesn't know about my situation." Pouring his heart out, Tyson hoped that the wise friend would know exactly what to do to fix the problem.

Placing his hand on Tyson`s broad shoulder feeling a lump of pity rise within his toned figure, the ex beyblading champion slowly cracked a smile. "Don't tell Makoto who you are." Rei began to suggest the wisest of information. The kind of things he'd do himself if he was in this type of mess. "Get to know your son and form a team with him until Makoto clicks onto who you are himself. That's the only thing I can really suggest Tyson." Rei gently pushed him in front of him. "Now come have something to eat and speak to Ling. She'll know where Makoto will be."

* * *

Wondering through the isles of items and clothing, the young male picked up a blue pair of Nike Sneakers "I think these will do good." Makoto offered a grin towards his mother who is also shopping along with him. The teenager loved shopping at the mall with his mother, but even more than normal today – Makoto Granger had discovered his dad forgot the credit card at home. "Oh and I want some of those to – Then we can swing by the sports store and get some new gadgets." Makoto suggested to his mother as he picked up the newest brand of cologne

Bursting out laughing at her happy young son, Ruby picked up everything she ever wanted and just shoved it into the trolley as she walked around the mall over and over again till she was satisfied about the amount of cash the "ex" husband had within his bank account. _When was the last time I did this_? - The blonde thought to herself enjoying herself so much. "Get what you want Makoto, how about we even eat at that posh restaurant where all the snobs go?" Ruby winked her chestnut brown eye cheekily.

"Nah Mum that's boring. Mum I rather go by Mac-Donald's where I can lick my plate clean." The teenager said shoving more items into his mothers trolley. Deep inside Makoto couldn't help but think something or someone was missing. The day would have been even greater with dad around. Pushing the sad thought aside, Makoto pointed to the Electronic store "IPod? Camera? And a new phone"

* * *

The atmosphere near the pond the other side of the park felt so soothing, there was hardly a worry within the tension as the young Hiwatari just sat down on the bench and envied the scenery in-front of him. How families were all spending time together by tossing bread to the ducks and having a great time. Though it was clear to Gou that wasn't going to happen for a long time, especially as last night he witnessed a new man within his territory to visit his mother suddenly out the blue since Dad was out the house. But just as the bluenette was about to dwell into a daydream of a flash back from his empty childhood, a interruption took place that soon took his mind off everything.

"Gou Hiwtarai." The cocky female voice echoed within his ears, coming from a young red haired teenager. She had gained a reputation as a bad girl, also not caring about others opinions of her. Trisha only wanted one thing – What every girl wants – To be the best at what she considered her passion. "A little bird told me you where the best blader around, so after I killed the bird. I came to see if it's true." Her voice was over-confident, her cold blue eyes looked Gou up and down studying him. He was a attractive male, strong built and handsome – But good looks has never been something Trisha would fall for. Its what's inside a man.

Slowly standing himself up and placing his hands within his pockets, he glanced his unemotional crimson eyes up and down the broad busty female and smirked. "Well well. Look what the tramps have dragged in." Gou didnt feel any pity for the strong girl who obviously didn't have a decent fashion sense. "What do you expect to gain from me if you win then Trisha?" The Hiwatari commented and slowly approached the young red haired, to the point Gou was within her face. Was this girl the worthy rival he was looking for?

A smirk crossed the strong girls face. None of his insults even left a scratch on her hard surface. "What do I want a gain from you?" Her voice remained confident as she stared into his crimson eyes "No you got it wrong. Its what you can gain from me Hiwatari." The female stated not backing down "You need me on your team for the up coming tournament, because trust me. You don't want me against you." Trisha knew Gou was skilled and could kick serious ass. _But that's why the Russian girl knew they would me the ultimate team_ – She wasn't taking "No"for a answer either.

A sudden unfamiliar gasp held itself within his throat, Gou was dying to laugh at her attitude and over confident personality. "I have to admit you are something I haven't seen before in an opponent. But fine, im looking for a worthy rival, surprise me Trisha." The Hiwtari smirked and barged his broad figure past the arrogant tomboy as she stood a few meters away from her and the pond. _Something within this girl does sound promising I guess_ - The bluenette thought to himself and prepared his launcher.

* * *

Wondering to find that once perfect spot, Kai couldn't help but feel empty by the fact everything had changed so much in the scenery since the last time he was here when Gou was a child. The once empty spot had now been transformed into a frozen quiet pond. _Wait what? _- The Hiwatari thought to himself, as he re-glanced his wide crimson eyes back to the ice and snowy half. "What am i missing out here?" The broad Russian felt his muscles tense from the chill within the now tensed atmosphere. But he then began to follow the snow in the frozen park and found the cause.

A young familiar rednette was battering his son in a beyblade match O_O


	4. Chapter 4

Been sent flying backwards from the force of the Wolborg bit beast, the bluenette teenage Russian ended up landing onto the pond thin ice skidding across it to the centre not having any idea what just happened. "Takes the piss!" Gou gasped because of the cold that was eating away at him and slowly forced himself to stand up, not ready to give up this battle without a fight, but as the boy was about to launch his second attack, something else caught his attention.

**Crack**

"Oh shit."The female blader gasped watching the powerful blader land on the ice, this couldn't be good! She didn't mean to knock him that hard - _Well maybe she meant it a little._ "You alright Hiwatari?" Trisha asked, but then felt her heart sank when she realized that the thin layer of ice was starting to give way under Gou`s weight.

The crimson eye`s widened in shock as his mind instantly registered it was too late to make a move to get out this situation. Gou bit his lower lip and naturally closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the ice finally give way.

_Out of everyone's kid that has to be mine wouldn't it! _– The elder Hiwatari thought to himself and rushed his broad figure over to where his son was about fall victim to the cold water and tackled him out the death trap on to the safe ground, listening to the sound of his heart thump hard within his chest, relief ran through Kai`s figure as he glanced down to the boy in his arms. When was the last time he ever did such a good deed for him?

"Well this is awkward..." Trisha mumbled to herself running a hand through her tangled red hair. Thank hell Hiwatari was alright. would have been a pain in the ass to find another worthy tag team partner. But her crystal blue eyes couldn't ignore the fact of how similar the rescuer looked to her Hiwatari.

Emptiness filled the elder Russian`s chest as he then stood up and backed away from his son cautiously, not taking his protective crimson eyes off him for one minute until the moment Gou registered what had just happened, their eyes met and instantly only made the tension feel more warm in this cold scene. "Your safe now." Kai then looked over to his rival and the no more spinning Dranzer. That brought back some memories. Although they had to wait for now. "Let me show you how its done kid, you might learn something." Preparing the packed equipment, Kai approached the young red haired Valkov and smirked aiming his launcher towards her.

_No Valkov was going to beat a worthy Hiwatari and get away with it! Not to mention how Tala would have been loving every minute of this!_

Sitting up and staring at his hero in a priceless manor, the mini version couldn't believe it. Not only did he save his life and sound so familiar, but he even looked like he should be related to him! What the fuck is going on? - Gou questioned himself and bit his lower lip anxiously, before then spotting within the corner of his eyes the Dranzer beyblade, it had stopped spinning. But weirdly enough it was glowing. _This is getting weirder by the minute_ – The young Hiwatari thought to himself and forced his damaged pride back onto his feet to pick up his blade. Ready to witness something to make the whole situation even more worse.

"Today's just full of surprises ain't it." The red haired girl said giving Gou a quick glance before focusing all her energy back at her prized beyblade, it had taken her quite a while to get her blade into this state, not to mention a lot of hard earned money. "Bring it on big guy, I got enough to go another around." Trisha stated confidently.

Rolling his crimson eyes, the thrill began to build up inside Kai yet he did what he did best, refused to show it after taming his emotions over the hard times in the years. "Just to let you know. I haven't even got a bitbeast." The ex champion snarled ready to make this broad young tough girl look as small as an ant. "3...2...1 let it riiiiip!" The up to date beyblade Kenny had prepared was about to prove its worthy.

Feeling the power of his lunch Trisha resisted the urge to take a step back. What the hell was this? Who is this guy ?! "Talks is cheap" Trisha did her best to keep up her I-couldn't-careless attitude, but this match wasn't going to be easy and even her bit beast knew it. Instantly going into attack mood the red-haired rebel would make sure this board look-a-like got a run for his money.

Though sadly he didn't, with over 12 years of experience within the power of his beyblade knowledge, the wealthy Hiwatari shut her down easily after dodging her attacks and attacking at the moment when she shown weakness in areas. Kai looked away in disgust as he heard the sound of her beyblade fly off the scene and smashing into pieces. "You are talk Trisha Valkov. Though I do think you are a worthy beyblader." The sharp tongue paused for a moment as he then glanced over to his son again. "For a beginner." The climax from the sentence dropped. "That's how its done kid. Did you take notes?" The older Hiwatari re-approached him.

Blinking speechless, no-one had ever beaten her so badly, her pride felt as shattered as her costly blade "You asshole! Your going to pay for a new one!" The feisty Valkov said as she picked up the bits noticing her bitbeast was still unharmed.

I think I just found my final addition to my own team – The younger Hiwatari thought to himself and grinned in a proud sensation, noticing that this look-a-like figure was obviously interested in Trisha and himself just as much._ Now I know why from day one Dad always encouraged me to go solo. You find worthy beyblade team mates_ – The sly male grinned to himself willingly to forget that Granger and weak Kon. "I do hope you plan on sticking around. Its not everyday I find a worthy team mate. What is your name?"

* * *

Frustration was building up inside the former grown up. What a mess he had made and didn't even realize it till it was all to late to fix it. Tyson gave a heavy sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket as a message from his bank beeped through - _Nothing like internet banking to keep up_ - His credit card has been used in a another shop. "Damn it I will be bankrupted at this rate." Tyson cursed as the winter breeze passed by. Just as Tyson was prepared to pull his hair out needing to see his son, even if they are the same age now - He clicked on to where Makoto might be! The only place that his credit card wasn't swiped at yet was the blading store - Makoto's next stop on the shopping spree - Tyson legged it, he needed to see his son!

* * *

"Okay hunny. Get everything you need and I'll wait here in the car." Ruby commented remembering she didn't have a clue how beyblades worked anymore, technology had moved since she was a teenager updating her beyblade with her ex husband. "You take your time okay." The broad blonde winked and loved the smiles her handsome son was pulling recently, though she could sense the emptiness just by looking in his deep brown eyes.

Being both excited and nervous, Makoto walked into the beyblade store enjoying the fresh cool air alone with that kid in a toy store joy, but at the same time Makoto wasn't sure what was he best parts to use - This was what his dad had always been useful for, buying his beyblade equipment having an Ex champion for a dad made sure he knew which parts to use. "Excuse me, I am looking for a new reverse gear which is the best?" Makoto gave in asking the shop assistant if he could give him a hand, his dad warned him that most the times sales men wouldn't give you want you need just try make most profit out your buy. _Damn i_t.

The young man behind the till slowly pull a smile and came from behind he desk. "Certain sir. This way." Ready to full-fill his job role into tricking the young kid into buying the most expensive equipment he could afford. "Here is the selections of reverse gears. The most popular one at the moment is this one." The shop assistant commented and pulled the small plastic casing from the shelf to show him.

His heart pounded loudly against his ribs, Tyson rushed into the corner beyblade shop - Oh please don't let me have missed him! - Tyson thought desperately as his deep bear brown eyes searched the shop. It did bring back many memories of his childhood of he had spent in stores like this with his team preparing to become champions. Tyson finally spotted his handsome strong son, looking at a parts along with a shady looking man, trying to con some of Tyson's money out his son "Oh no you don't." Tyson walked straight towards them.

"It looks pretty cool, but man the price is high for the little thing." Makoto commented turning the small bag in his hands. "You sure this is best?" He questioned. But before Makoto would get a answer a deep familiar voice interrupted.

"You shouldn't pay for that - Its useless in a blade, the parts all wrong and their way to heavy." The former champion stated to his son. Didn't Makoto remember anything Tyson thought him? - But then again it has been to long since he had helped Makoto with the types of things. Guilt gripped at Tyson's gut.

Pausing at the sound of the interruption, the shop keeper scanned his eyes to the broad figure walking over, who weirdly enough looks exactly like the young man he was just attending too. _What the f._...- His mouth kept shut and his mind did all the weird freak outs. "You really think so sir?" The assistant commented in a rather polite and dark tone. _Typical timing or what!?_

"Oh I know so buddy" Tyson stated, forgetting that he was only a teenager now and that men his real age only saw him as a kid. "Your trying to get m...this kid to buy some expansive shit he don't even need." Tyson couldn't keep the anger from his tone - No-one messed with his kid and gets away with it. Looking back at the shelf Tyson reached for something completely different and in a lower price range "This is what you need." He stated with a smile towards his son.

"Its cheap" Makoto stated simply before taking a closer look , this guy was really odd he looked like someone Makoto knew but couldn't place him, but he was thankful for the help "My dad normally does this for me. How do you know so much about blading?" The teenager asked accepting the part very impressed.

A proud grin appeared over Tyson's face "I am the king of my block." The former champion stated, before looking around "Trust me that part is just what you need, and add this and some of these." Tyson grabbed some more parts that he knew would help his son, "Are you here alone?"

Watching as the new boy filled his basket with parts, Makoto didn't know who he was but he did know he was liking this guy already "Nah I am here with my dads credit card and my mum's waiting in the car. You wanna come with and show me where all this junk goes?"


End file.
